poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prehistoric Level
Ryan: So where are we now? Robin: Looks like a jungle of some kind. - Nami: It's gorgeous here. Doki: I'll say. Cody: This place beats ancient Rome any day, eh, Owen? They saw Pterodactyl Ryan: Oh, no! This is a prehistoric jungle! Usopp: I take back what I said. Rome is lovely this time of year. Luffy: Look over there! They saw Dinosaur Chopper: What's that?! They saw the Phantom Virus riding the T. Rex Viruw: How's this for a heavy hitter? Sci-Ryan: Oh no! He's riding a T. rex! Duncan: Let's head for the trees. Trent: It's too thick for them to follow. They escaped from them Meanwhile Duncan (Doki): That was a close one. Eric: They're doing pretty good so far. Wembly: I'm wondering something here, fellas. Who activated that laser and sent those poor kids into the game? Billy: Who knows? Could be anyone. Kaufram: Even someone in this very room. Back to our heroes Sora: We hiked through miles of jungle and still can't find the Scooby Snacks! Gwen: We'd better, otherwise we'll be stuck in this level forever. Crash: All I know is that this virus likes to scare us in cyberspace... Bender: ...as much as in the real world. They do did very good on the drawing Robin: Nice work, boys. Sanji:Which one of you did the drawing over there? He pointed at the Volcano drawing Both: Not me! Franky: It looks like a volcano. Brook: I wonder if it means anything. Then everything is getting dark Donald: Oh, no! The fire's going out. Goofy: It's gonna be dark in a few hours, too. Cody: Fry, Bender, Fico, Otto, it's your turn to get the firewood. All:;All right. Fry: Come on, Bender Bender: Okay. They pick up many Firewood Otto: Juat a few more sticks, and we can head back. Fico smell something Fico: Smoke! Otto:: Smoke? Fry: Ah! Up there! They saw the tree burn down Fry: The trees are burning! Where did that come from? Bender: Volcano. They saw it Otto: Forget the wood, Scoob. We've gotta warn the others. They went back to the cave Noah: What happened, guys? Where's the firewood? Fico: Ifmwe don't get out of here soon, we're all gonna be firewood. Courtney: What are you talking about, Fico? Otto: Volcano! Gwen: Volcano? They saw the Volcano and they know it's going to erupt soon Ryan: Oh boy, looks lilik it's really cooking! Robin: I bet that's where the Scooby Snacks are. That drawing is a clue to lead us to the Scooby Snacks! Cody: But it's miles away. It'll take us hours to get there! Ryan: Where there's a will, there's... Minutes Later They were riding a Woolly Mammoths Fry: Woolly mammoths? Fransworth: Mammoths didn't live in the same age as dinosaurs, but I'm not complaining! Amy: I am! I wish Eric had put saddles on these guys. I can't take much more of this. Hermes: I wish he'd made them smell better too. Leela: How are you guys doing? Fry::Like, do you have an airsickness bag? Zoidberg: Well, hang on, guys. We're almost there. They made it to the Volcano Ryan: Any sign of the Scooby Snacks? Usopp: All I can see is smoke. And lava! Leela: Look up there! They saw the baby Pterodactyl got his wing stuck from the boulder Leela: That poor baby pterodactyl's trapped. Doki: Poor little guy. Then something shaking Mundi: The volcano's erupting again. Mike: No. We've got company! They saw the Virus riding the T.Rex coming Zoey: Start climbing! They climb to the Volcano and Phantom almost throw the spear at Bender Bender: Yikes! Robin: I think we're safe. T. rex is built for running, not climbing. Nami: Look! The mama pterodactyl is trying to save its baby. Chopper went off to save the baby Pterodactyl Luffy: Hey! Where are you going, Chopper? Anabelle: Be careful, Chopper! H He made it to the baby Pterodactyl Chopper: Hi! He push the boulder and got the baby Pterodactyl free a and he saw the Scooby Snack Chopper: Scooby Snacks! The Lava is coming, the Baby Pterodactyl grab Chopper to safety and Chopper got the Scooby Snack Usopp: He found the Scooby Snacks! Then they have been transported to another level